Friendship Doesn't Always Last Forever
by SOSNoel
Summary: A Tomoyo and Sakura Friendship One Shot. Please Read and Review.


Based on a poem that I wrote yesterday. Haha.. I seem to enjoy writing friend fanfictions about Tomoyo and Sakura.

_**PLEASE DO NOT STEAL THE POEM AT THE END!**_

* * *

Friendship Doesn't Always Last Forever

By SOSNoel

_Summary: A Tomoyo and Sakura friendship fanfiction one shot._

It was my first day at a new school, again. How many times did I have to face this? I just left my friends after one year at that other school! I thought we were going to always stay together until the end of time.

You were the first student I met. You were shy, and so was I. One of your friends was to show me around. She seemed to have a kind heart, but she was too talkative for my liking. After that girl left, we would always laugh about her talkative-ness.

Sometime later, you and two of your friends, including the totally talkative one, Chiharu, talked to me. You all let me into your group of friends. I was alone, so I gladly accepted. Your two friends, Chiharu and Rika, slowly disappeared when we hung out together. We just had fun. You introduced me to my first favorite singing group. We ended up singing the songs and making up dances. People may have thought that we were crazy. We didn't care.

* * *

Still a few years later, our friendship was still strong. We had our laughs. I have to say though, our friendship was mostly kept together by that one guy that left after two years..

He ended up being my first crush.. with his sister being your idol for a while. He was super funny with his friends. Whenever you were mad, upset, or just not very happy, I would point to him. We would laugh and then you would get happy again. Whenever we were confronted by him, we would always hide in our classroom laughing until we were okay or until a teacher found us.

I thought we would be best friends forever. I thought we didn't spend enough time. You might have thought we spent too much time together.

* * *

You were the socialite, no matter how shy you are. Popular with about everyone. I was the shy, new girl. You were my crutch to survive at our school. I hate being lonely. I've been that road so many times, I've had enough of it. Of course, you've always been surrounded by friends.

* * *

One year, a girl named Naoko came. She was pretty, but was also mean to me. I felt sad because it seemed like she was your new best friend. I only had our other friend, Rin, to comfort me, but she is one grade higher than us. Not much time for us to hang out. Also, Rin's girl classmates weren't too fond of us hanging out with her.

* * *

Somehow, we managed to stay friends. Until.. we finally fell out.

* * *

Somehow, over one of our vacations, you started hanging out with one of the few remaining girls. It was only you, me, and two other girls. I had been hanging out with Nakuru lately. I heard her side of your and her story. I actually felt sorry for Nakuru. I didn't know that the little pranks we used to pull on her were that important to her. Actually.. we acted like she didn't have feelings.

Apparently, you didn't like that.

So.. you became friends with her. Now, I hear clearly. You make fun of me and Nakuru. I tried to get you to stop once... you were nicer to Nakuru... for about two to three days. Not exactly the greatest accomplishment I've ever done, but it was the only thing I thought of to make up the past years for Nakuru.

* * *

I suppose I may not be the greatest friend ever. Heck, I'm surprised I still am able to call some people my friends. But... thank you. You were my most trusted friend that I have ever had. We have had some good and bad memories. But, that's life. I would want to change a few things. But, you used to or still believe in. _There are no such things as coincidences. _

Thank you...

Sakura Kinomoto.

_**Kindness was what you showed me**_

_**It was too good to be true**_

_**Rarely does a person like me go good with a person like you**_

_**So now we are separated**_

_**To what extent is our now friendship now?**_

_**Even though it's hard to say goodbye, please promise one thing**_

_**Never forget me**_

**-SOSNoel (Please do not steal without my permission)**

* * *

_**Thank you for reading this short fanfic.**_

_**Please send a review. Arrigato!**_


End file.
